This application is a national stage application, according to Chapter II of the Patent Cooperation Treaty. This application claims the priority date of Mar. 24, 1998 for Great Britain Patent Application No. 9806143.5.
The invention relates to women""s undergarments, and particularly to bras.
Conventional bras consist of cups, which provide support for the breasts, and straps which fasten around the thorax and over the shoulders to keep the cups in place. Such bras are often xe2x80x9cunderwiredxe2x80x9d, in order to provide improved support and shape. A piece of approximately semi-circular flattened wire is stitched into each cup of the bra such that when the bra is in place, the wire defines the base and the side of the cup adjacent to the ribcage.
Such conventional bras suffer from a number of disadvantages. The wire can cause discomfort by pressing against the ribs of the wearer or digging into the flesh in the underarm region. The abrupt end of the supporting wire in this region may also result in flesh bulging out over the top or around the edges of the bra (xe2x80x9cdouble bustingxe2x80x9d). In addition, the wires can work loose at their ends, and protrude from the fabric of the bra. As a result of the rigid nature of the wires they require cushioning to reduce discomfort and this adds to the number of components in the garment which may be as many as fifty two.
Further discomfort may be caused by the fact that the wire is flat in section in order to withstand tension from the back strap and is essentially two-dimensional, rather than being formed to the shape of the body.
The wire also tends to cause fraying of the fabric around it, which needs extensive softening to make it acceptable to the wearer. Because of this, machine washing of underwired bras is not recommended.
According to the invention there is provided an undergarment including fabric breast supporting cups in which an insert is included in each cup, the insert, in use, extending around the lower breast profile and upwardly and outwardly away from the lower breast profile.
By xe2x80x9clower breast profilexe2x80x9d it is meant the approximate line of contact between the breast and the rib area, at the base of the breast.
Preferably the insert maintains substantially the same shape when not in use as when in use.
The fabric cups may include outer and inner layers of material between which the insert is located. The insert may be stitched directly to the fabric.
Preferably the insert includes a portion which conforms approximately to the shape of the underside of a wearer""s breast when supported by a bra.
Preferably the insert includes a substantially rigid armature, preferably comprising a polycarbonate component. The armature may be substantially xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped, and preferably includes a portion which in use extends upwardly and outwardly away from the wearer""s lower breast profile.
Preferably the insert includes a moulded component, which may be elastomeric. Preferably the moulded component includes a portion which in use extends upwardly and outwardly away from the wearer""s lower breast profile.
Preferably the insert includes a polycarbonate armature and a moulded surround which is preferably elastomeric. The surround may include a feather edge.
The surround may include a portion which encloses the armature and a portion which extends towards the underarm area of a wearer. Perforations may be provided in the surround.
According to the invention there is further provided an insert for a bra, the insert being as defined in any of the preceding nine paragraphs.